Conflict and Desire
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: Sequel to 'The Suburban Lifestyle' Sasunaru Finally Naruto is of legal age, but the drama doesn't end there! Will the stress and complications get to them, or will they pull through?
1. Chapter one

**Okay! The sequel is here! I wasn't really sure how to start it but then I thought "Why not throw some drama out there?"**

**This is gonna be tons of drama, and fluff, and lemons OH MY!**

**So please, enjoy!**

This is what he'd been missing. The soft caresses. The melodic sighs. The undeniably unconditional love deep within electric blue eyes. This is what he'd been missing all his life.

If anyone had told Sasuke sixteen years ago that he would be completely infatuated with a beautiful blonde boy, who was fourteen years younger than himself, he would've dismissed such a notion, and called whoever said it an idiot. But now, with said blonde withering beneath him, with slender tan legs spread wide as if an invitation...well, it was almost surreal.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He suddenly stopped marking his boyfriends neck, and watched in fascination as the younger males face went from pleasured bliss to confusion. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, who had a content smirk.

"Why are you looking like that?" the blonde asked.

The Uchiha just let out a small chuckle. "Nothing you should worry about."

Naruto gave the older man a suspicious look. "Sure...if you say so."

Suddenly Sasuke got off the bed, resulting in Naruto sitting up and giving him a "wtf?" sort of look. Instead of explaining himself Sasuke merely grabbed the blondes hand and pulled him up, until he was on his knees on the bed, making him eye to eye with the Uchiha.

"I just wanna spend time with you."

Naruto smiled at this. "You do spend time with me. Everyday for that matter."

"Well its definitely not enough." Sasuke then picked Naruto up and stood him on the ground, then dragged the blonde through the apartment to the kitchen. "I always feel like I never have enough time with you."

"Oh god, Sasuke, stop," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, baby," he replied, sitting Naruto at the bar in the kitchen. "I feel like I'm rushed."

Before Naruto could reply to his boyfriends overly dramatic statement, cell phone started to ring. Getting up from the bar, he made his way to the living room. He picked his phone up from the coffee table and sighed when reading the caller ID.

"Hey, dad," he answered before moving back to the kitchen.

_"Naruto, where are you? You were supposed to come home last night."_

"I decided to stay at a friends place."

_"You need to come home** now**."_

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit! Can you _please_ stop trying to control me? I'm eighteen for fucks sake!"

_"Watch your language! You better be home at 4 or so help me I'll-"_

Before Minato could finish Naruto hung up. He was so frustrated! How can his dad keep treating him like some kid? It was so uncalled for. He was an adult now. Technically.

Angrily he slammed his phone on the counter. Sensing someone looking at him, he looked up. There Sasuke was, trying his best not to stare at the angry blonde.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "3:15. Why?"

The younger male sighed. "I gotta go."

The Uchiha didn't say anything, but it was very clear he was disappointed. He finally went back to making his snack, now only one sandwich himself. A few minutes later, Naruto came back into the kitchen and instead of wearing one of Sasuke's pajama shirts, he sported a white T-shirt and denim shorts. He grabbed his phone and his messenger bag off the kitchen table.

Finally he turned to Sasuke, who was seated at the bar, where the blonde had previously sat.

"Please stop acting like this," he said quietly, but Sasuke still heard him.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Naruto nearly shouted. "Like a child! You're the one who _insisted_ I didn't tell him! You said not now!"

"Naruto, I-"

"You don't think this is hurting me too?" he interrupted. Suddenly he was hugging the Uchiha, squeezing him tightly. "I wanna stay, Sasuke. I wanna be here with you all the time, but...It's just so hard. Please, don't make this harder."

Not getting a reply from his boyfriend, Naruto sighed. He gave a small smile and lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke didn't leave his spot after the blonde finally left. He didn't know why. One thing he did know was that he wanted -no needed- more time with Naruto, the love of his life.

But telling Minato? That scared the shit outta him.

**TBC...**

**So what did you think for the prologue? I think it came out waaayyy better than I thought it would, seeing as I'm only half way there. I still got summer reading to do sooo I'm trying to focus on ALOT of shit. **

**If there are any mistakes please let me know, it won't hurt my feelings. Also, I encourage constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to be honest with me.**

**Til the next chapter, **

**Ashley ^^**

**Also, REVIEW! and follow my TUMBLR! (its on my bio)**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter One**

When Naruto finally arrived home it was 4:15. He could tell that the grass was freshly cut, which could only mean that his father had got off work early.

_No wonder he was all on my case_, Naruto thought while entering through the front door.

Upon entering he was immediately attacked with the aroma of cookies, and followed the scent all the way to the kitchen. His mother stood over the sink in her pink apron. As Naruto got closer he saw that she was cleaning the chicken for dinner.

"Oh, darling!" she exclaimed when her son gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You're home so soon?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Dad didn't like that I didn't come home last night."

Kushina gave her son a confused look. "You didn't come home?"

"No..." Naruto said, then chuckled. "I'll catch you later, mom."

Before she could even say anything Naruto was gone, probably to his room. She shook her head. Really, there were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. This was something her son and husband had to resolve on their own. Minato and his over protectiveness and Naruto and his recklessness.

It was only about thirty minutes later, as she was putting the chicken in the oven, did her handsome husband come into the chicken to check on her.

"Did Naruto come home?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, he did, about half an hour ago."

"Hm. Good."

It was quiet for a while before Kushina cleared her throat. "Don't you think you're begin just a_ tad bit_ too overprotective?" Minato gave her an odd look. "I mean, he's legally an adult now and-"

"What's your point?"

"My _point_," she stressed out of annoyance,"is that maybe you guys just need to sit and talk, and try to understand each other."

"That's what I'm on my way to do. I know what I'm doing, Kushina."

When he finally left the kitchen she let out a sigh. "I sure hope so."

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Naruto was on his laptop when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He wasn't surprised in the least. He closed his laptop before telling his father to come in. Minato had a hard look on his otherwise comforting face. His shoulders were back and he stood up straight. It was clear he was trying to show that he was the father and he was in charge.

Naruto said nothing, waiting for his dad to say what he needed to say.

"Tell me the truth."

The blonde, at first, was a little taken off guard. He was expecting to get yelled at and reminded of how just because he was eighteen didn't mean he could disregard the rules of the Namikaze home.

"Uh...about what?" he asked, slightly confused as to what his father meant.

"You weren't at a friend's house last night," Minato said, trying to be patient. "I'm not stupid, son. Where were you?"

The younger blonde swallowed. Was this the right time to tell? Sooner rather than later, right? He let out a heavy sigh, ready to just get it over with.

"Dad..," he started, not quite sure how he wanted to go about this, "I'm seeing someone." There was a pause as Minato took this in, and Naruto tried to read his father's expression. "I spent the night at my boyfriend's."

Minato let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He was in no way relieved, in fact, he had another terrible thought in his mind. But right now, all that mattered was that Naruto was being honest.

"Dad, I-"

"No, son. Its fine," Minato said, cutting his son off. "I guess, I'm just not very good at trusting you."

Before Naruto could try again, Minato walked out the door, heading back to his wife. The younger blonde scratched the back of his neck. He was trying to tell his father that he was seeing Sasuke again, but the man wouldn't let him. Another time maybe? Sure. Naruto opened his laptop back up and continued where he left off.

**SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO**

When Minato got back to the kitchen, Kushina wasn't there. Frantically he found his way to the living room where his wife sat watching some TV show. Noticing her husband she gave him a sweet smile.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was fine."

Kushina gave him an odd look. It couldn't have been fine if his lips were pressed together like that, and with all those wrinkles in his forehead. He sat newt to her on the couch.

"Do you think I'm not being fair with Naruto?" he asked almost to himself. "Just then, it seemed like he was afraid to tell me he was dating someone. He used to tell me about all of his little crushes and what not."

His wife sighed. "He's older now, honey. Things have changed."

Minato nodded, but stopped at a sudden thought. "Do you think he was hesitant because of...last time." He had said the last part so quietly Kushina wasn't entirely sure she had heard right. "I did it for him, though," he continued. "I want him to date, I do. I want him to find what we found, but not with creeps like that."

Kushina gave a sympathetic look to her husband. "Oh, honey. No matter what he feels now, I'm sure deep down he is grateful for all that you do for him. I'm sure he couldn't have asked for a better father." He gave her a questioning look. "Naruto is sad now, but he knows you're trying your best. Please don't beat yourself up about it."

Minato nodded. He didn't say anything as Kushina left to set the table for dinner.

About an hour later dinner was laid out on the table. Everyone sat in their respective seats. At first dinner was eaten in comfortable silence, but it wasn't long before it began to feel tense and uncomfortable. Kushina looked at her son, who was picking at his rice almost nervously. He hadn't touch his chicken, or even his sweet tea.

"Honey, is there a problem?" she asked, bring Naruto back to the real world.

"Oh..um..yeah..no, I'm fine," he replied, a little jittery about what he was about to do. Maybe he could do it tomorrow. No. Today was good. He had to do it now. "Actually," he started, getting his parents attention, "I have something I need to say."

"Really now?" his father asked, truly curious. "What is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm...I've been...well, I-"

"Come on, honey, don't be nervous."

He nodded at his mothers words and relaxed. "I'm...I'm seeing Sasuke Uchiha. We got back together."

The silence that followed nearly made him run out of the room. It was almost suffocating. His mother just stared at him, looking as though she expected this. His father, however, had visibly paled. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost. The silence stretched uncomfortably for about five minutes.

"Dad?" Naruto said quietly, trying to sound calm.

Minato's blue eyes locked onto his son's and he could feel the fire within him begin to bubble. But instead of exploding, he tried to tame himself. His finger involuntarily began to tap on the table.

"Can you repeat that, Naruto?" he asked, hoping his son didn't hear the growl beneath his words.

Naruto did. "Me and S-Sasuke are back t-together."

"Unacceptable," Minato said, letting out his anger finally. "I won't allow this! After _everything_ I do to protect you from the pedophile **creep**, here you go running back to him!"

"But dad!" Naruto shouted. "He loves me! I** love** him!"

"BULLSHIT! You're just still brainwashed from before!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you **are**, Naruto!"

"Daddy, why can't you understand?" Naruto cried, feeling frustrated and hopeless.

Minato paused. Naruto hadn't called him daddy in a while, since he was young. It was always just dad. He watched as Naruto turned his back and left the dining room. It got really quiet.

"Well, then," he heard his wife say, and looked at her since the argument began, "At least its all out in the open now."

**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**

Sasuke was about to fall asleep. He had a headache, his eyes were droopy, and honestly he had a busy day. He had picked Kaito up from daycare at 6 and spent the entire afternoon keeping his little boy happy.

Currently, the littlest Uchiha was lying on the couch, having fell asleep while watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Sasuke wasn't far behind him, nodding off at any second.

It wasn't until Sasuke's eyes finally closed did the doorbell ring. Groaning, the 32 year old man sluggishly walked towards the door. Without thinking he opened it, surprised to see his young lover standing there, two suitcases in tow.

"Naruto?" he asked. "What's with the bags."

The blond gave him a sheepish look. "I...I wanna move in."

**TBC...**

**MUAHAHA! lol**

**Seriously I wanted to keep going, but heyyyy what can ya do? ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Aslso, the chapter lengths wont be consistent seeing as I stop whenever I want. But thank you all for reading! **

**And please REVIEW!**

**Love, Ashley ^^**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke didn't ask any questions when Naruto showed up at his door last night, two suitcases in hand, saying that he wanted to move in. The Uchiha simply nodded and said "Okay". Then he helped the blonde inside, ran him a bath, and let him fall asleep in his bed. Simple really.

But it wasn't simple, because you don't just show up with your things already packed. You were supposed to ask, talk it out, kiss, hopefully have sex, _then_ show up with your shit. But Sasuke didn't want to ask questions.

He needed to, though. It bothered him how Naruto kept sending nervous glances towards his cellphone all through breakfast. It bothered him every time Naruto gave him that look that clearly said "I-have-a-problem-so-ask-me-about-it-even-though-i -really-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-ever-cause-its-c omplicated". Damn, it really bothered him. It bothered him so much he didn't even notice that he had been staring at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sasuke was giving him that look.

The older man shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. "About what?"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I just think its strange...you showing up like that last night." He heard Naruto sigh, while poking at his cereal. "Anything happened?"

This time Naruto was the one to shrug. "You know...family stuff."

"What family stuff."

Naruto took in a deep breath and finally looked at his boyfriend. He loved Sasuke so much. His eyes took in every detail of the Uchiha's face. His perfect nose and cheek bones. The way his eyebrows were thick but very neat and groomed. He even found himself thinking of the grey hairs he'd seen last night that he didn't tell Sasuke about. He loved everything about their relationship, regardless of the age difference.

"I told my dad, Sasuke."

Sasuke could feel his eyes widening, but quickly relaxed his face, not wanting to show how nervous he was. What the hell was Naruto thinking? Sasuke just knew Minato was on that fuck shit and wouldn't hesitate tearing him limb from limb.

"Well?" he asked as calmly as he could. "What happened?"

Naruto walked over too him, smiling a sheepishly. He placed a soft tan hand on Sasuke's face caressing lightly. "He...well, he just doesn't wanna hear it."

The Uchiha simply nodded, not knowing if this was bad or good for him. _Probably neither_, he thought.

He grabbed the hand that was on his face, kissing the palm, then the wrist. He lifted Naruto's chin with his other hand and lightly kissed full pink lips. Deepening the kiss, he gave a low moan at the feel of his lover's tongue against his own. Tan arms wrapped around his neck, but the blonde pulled away from the kissing, giving Sasuke a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I just don't want to lose you because he doesn't approve. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The blonde smiled and leaned in to give the Uchiha another kiss. However, they were interrupted by the ,loud cry of an infant.

Naruto laughed. "looks like Kaito is finally awake."

He went to the room and picked the toddler up from his crib. Kaito was a sobbing mess, having woken up to an empty room. Naruto did his best to comfort him as he brought him to the kitchen. Sasuke had already placed a bowl of oatmeal on the high chair for his son.

"Isn't Sasuke such a good daddy?" the blonde cooed to Kaito, placing him in front of his food. "Yes, he is!"

"Dobe, shut the hell up," the Uchiha said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness.

"I'm just talkin' to him...bastard."

Breakfast went smoothly, and Sasuke was now getting dressed for work. Naruto had already given Kaito a bath and got him dressed for school, which Sakura would be taking him. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Sasuke came out of the bedroom and saw Naruto and Sakura embracing in the doorway.

"Oh, Naruto!" she gushed. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

The blonde laughed. "It's only been like two weeks."

"Two and a half," Sakura corrected.

They both laughed together.

Not long after Sasuke and Naruto got together had Sasuke informed his blonde of Sakura knowing about their relationship. Naturally, he thought that it was the reason for the divorce, but Sasuke reassured him it had nothing to do with it.

But honestly, they were both happier now. Sakura was dating Lee occasionally, having agreed to giving him a try. And Sasuke...well that explained itself.

"There's my little man!" Sakura said, greeting Kaito as the toddler wobbled towards his mother, still new to walking. "Sasuke, you're awfully quiet. You haven't spoken a word since I got here."

The raven shrugged. "Thinking."

The pinkette and the blonde shared a look. "Sure," she said. She then looked at her gold watch, a gift from Lee for her birthday. "Shit. I gotta go or I'll be late." She gather Kaito in her arms, then gave both Sasuke and Naruto kisses on the cheek. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Sakura."

When the two were finally gone, Naruto gave Sasuke a strange look but didn't say anything. He cleaned up the breakfast dishes, ignoring Sasuke's stares, then made his way to the living room. He plopped down on the couch, turning on the television. Not thirty minutes later did Sasuke troll into the living room. He didn't say anything, or even sit down. He simply leaned down and gave the blonde a chaste kiss.

"I'm leaving now," he said.

"Okay."

But he didn't leave. He stood there, staring at Naruto who was watching Spongebob. Noticing the staring, the younger male blushed.

"Why do you keep_ looking_ at me?" he asked, rather loudly.

Sasuke shrugged. "You...live here now. I don't know...I just...I don't know."

Naruto gave him a look he could really placed. "Do you not want me here or something?"

"No," the raven answered without having to think. "I love that you're living here now. I just...never really thought you would one day."

The blonde nodded, sort of understanding. "Well, you better get to work, bastard, or you'll be late."

Sasuke nodded, and gave him one more kiss before heading towards the door.

**~SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru~**

This day, unlike most days for Naruto, was boring. Usually he had_ something_ to do, but as he sat in his boyfriend's living room, watching random shit on TV, he thought of the strangest_ thing_.

He actually thought about getting a...a...a_ job_.

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He never had a job before, and never even thought about working. But why not? He had nothing to do all summer until the fall, when he started university. He felt another shiver run through him.

_Well, it's not like Sasuke is offering to be my sugar daddy_, he thought.

He rolled his eyes. He'd finish thinking about it after a bowl of ramen.

**TBC...**

**Well...this is pretty much a filler chapter, filled with fluff, that is.^^**

**Just laughed at my own joke/pun lol**

** Yeahhh but sorry there's not much plot, I just have this thing where I map out what each chapter is gonna be about so that I can know the length minimum of my story.**

**Yeah.**

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed and please Review.**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ashley**


	4. Goodbyefor now (AN)

**Bad news.**

**Due to my mother disapproving, I am being forced to leave fanfiction behind. I am deeply sorry to everyone who has followed and read my stories. hopefully, one day i will return, when she is no longer in charge of my life.  
**

**Until then, I'll miss this site, and all of the wonderfully talented authors. **

**(thankfully she hasn't made me give up tumblr ^^)**

**Lots of love, **

**Ashley**


End file.
